fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Duchy of Chalphy
Chalphy, a duchy of Granvale, is a custom civilization created by TheMH06 and Kaizkou_Panic. It composes one half of the first Holy War pack. This mod requires Gods and Kings to function. 'Attributes' Start bias: 'Strategy' Sigurd's Chalphy primarily focuses on Science-based Domination. The longer he stays at war, the more of an advantage Sigurd's units will have. Sigurd is also able to spread his religion easier, as he won't have to convert conquered cities. As such, Chalphy is very viable for either a Science or Domination victory. 'As an Opponent' As a leader, Sigurd is honorable and loyal. For the most part, though, Sigurd will remain fairly neutral and wary of those around him. While he dislikes warmongering, he has little problem with attacking those who threaten his nation. History Jugdral Chalphy (シアルフィ Siarufi) is one of the six duchy of the Kingdom of Grannvale in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. It was founded by Baldur, the Holy Knight, and ruled by Duke Byron during the present and Sigurd in his absence. The Holy Sword Tyrfing is passed down the Chalphy family. Their knights squadron is known as Gruenen Ritter (German for "Green Knight") and it was led by Byron. In the game, Byron is seen to wield the Tyrfing in its broken state, and both the playable characters Sigurd and Seliph wield it in the first and second generation respectively. At the end of the second generation, if Sigurd and Seliph's relative and retainer Oifey makes it to the end, he will become the Duke of Chalphy while Seliph ascends to the throne of the Grannvale Empire. Judging on its representation in the overworld map, Chalphy is blessed with ripe forestation and lush greenery, though its altitude don't rise very far, making for a relatively flat landscape. Like many Grandvallian Duchies, the House Chalphy possesed its own Knighthood. Their knights squadron was known as Gruenen Ritter (German for "Green Knight") and it was led by Byron, until all had perished in the Isaachian conflict and Byron himself perished, but not before handing Sigurd a broken Tyrfing. Sigurd The son of Lord Byron, a descendant of Baldur, one of the Twelve Crusaders, the prince of the Duchy of Chalphy and a paladin of the Kingdom of Grannvale, Sigurd attended the Royal Academy of Belhalla prior to the events of Genealogy of the Holy War, alongside his best friends Quan and Eldigan, with Quan later marrying Sigurd's younger sister, Ethlyn. In the Prologue chapter of the game, Sigurd receives news that the majority of Grannvale's army, including a huge portion of Chalphy's army, is en route to invade the Kingdom of Isaach, the north-easternmost country in Jugdral. He also learns that his childhood friend Edain has been captured by Prince Munnir of Verdane. Sigurd then prepares to set out and fight against the Verdanian army by himself, but is stopped by Naoise and Alec, who express their fears of Sigurd falling alone on the battlefield. Alongside the slow and clumsy Arden, Sigurd then proceeds to set out for the battlefield, with Naoise and Alec in tow. Oifey is appointed to be the tactician of the small battalion. At the same time, Quan, Ethlyn, and Finn learn of Sigurd's skirmish with Verdane, and thus make the decision to travel to Chalphy and join Sigurd's cause. Additionally, Azelle of Velthomer also joins Sigurd's cause, albeit without his paternal half-brother Arvis' consent, and also convinces Lex of Dozel to join him. Sigurd then faces off against Dimaggio and seizes Jungby, where he discovers a wounded Midayle. Despite advising Midayle to rest, the latter is determined to rescue Edain nonetheless, and thus enlists into Sigurd's ranks, further expanding his army. Arvis then travels into the Jungby region to assess the state of the conflict with Verdane, under orders from King Azmur. Upon meeting up with Sigurd, Arvis presents him with a Silver Sword on behalf of Prince Kurth. Sigurd's army then proceeds to fight off Gerrard's army and seize Evans castle. Upon seizing Evans castle, Sigurd proceeds to search the area, but is unable to find any trace of Edain. He then leads his army deep into the forests of Verdane, the south-westernmost country of Jugdral. Sigurd holds a meeting with Eldigan at Evans Castle, where Eldigan agrees to assist him in defending it. During this time, Jamke, one of the princes of Verdane, frees Edain and Dew from Marpha castle, urging the duo to flee to safety. The duo manages to catch up with Sigurd's army, thus being put under their immediate protection. Sigurd's army then faces off against the Genoa army, saving Shannan from the clutches of Prince Cimbaeth in the process. Shannan then reveals that he is the prince of Isaach, before explaining that his paternal aunt Ayra's reason for being towards Sigurd's forces is due to her hailing from Isaach, the supposed enemy of Grannvale. Sigurd reveals his lack of concern about the Isaachian-Grannvaleian war, and assures Shannan to convince Ayra to lay down her sword. Ayra later enlists into Sigurd's army begrudgingly, as a means to express her gratitude towards him for rescuing her nephew. After the battle of Marpha, Sigurd meets Deirdre for the first time, but she flees without revealing her name. After the occurrence of this event, Sandima proceeds to order Jamke to attack Sigurd. Edain them rushes into the thick of the forest, intending to reach Jamke and inform him of Sigurd's true intentions of entering Verdane. Between the thickets of the spirit forest, Sigurd meets Deirdre again, whereupon she decides to join his cause and utilize the Silence Staff against Sandima, preventing him from using the Fenrir Tome. After Sigurd liberates Verdane from Sandima's control, the dying King Batou tells him about the Loptyrian Cult, the organization behind the evil lurking across the continent of Jugdral. Upon learning that his friend Eldigan is being held prisoner by his own King Chagall for supposed treason, Sigurd rushes to his aid, rescuing Eldigan's sister Lachesis in the process. He is aided by a Bard named Lewyn, who is, incidentally, the Prince of Silesse, as revealed by the Pegasus Knight Erinys later on. A dancer named Sylvia accompanies Lewyn into the battlefield, citing that she is his supposed lover. Sigurd's army later succeeds in seizing Agustria Castle, flanked by the likes of Chulainn and Beowolf, Mercenaries who joined their cause. Sigurd then works to restore order to the region for months, during which Deirdre gave birth to his son, Seliph. Chagall later attempts to attack again, refusing to concede defeat at his loss of Agustria Castle. Chagall then sends Eldigan out onto the battlefield, forcing him to raise his sword against Sigurd's army. Lachesis manages to convince Eldigan to make another attempt to convince Chagall to concede defeat, a decision that results in Eldigan's execution due to Chagall's rage. Sigurd then receives bad news from Father Claud: his family has been blamed for the death of Prince Kurth. Upon recovering from the mayhem, Sigurd discovers that Deirdre has gone missing without a trace. Sigurd later manages to rescue Edain's long-lost sister, Brigid, from the Orgahill Pirates, as well as rendezvousing with Claud and Tailtiu. However, Sigurd soon finds himself surrounded by the Empire's army, whereupon he is forced to flee to Silesse. After spending about a year in Silesse, a civil war breaks out in the country, which Sigurd manages to successfully quell. At this point, Sigurd decides to leave Silesse and confront his enemies, since he did not want to bring his war to another nation. On his way to Grannvale, Sigurd meets his father in his dying moments, who then proceeds to present Sigurd with the broken Tyrfing before succumbing to his injuries. Repairing it as quickly as possible, Sigurd pushes aside his grief at his father's death, and springs back into action on the battlefield, managing to defeat Duke Lombard, one of the conspirators for the throne. He then sends Oifey, Shannan, and Seliph to the safety of Isaach, concerned about the danger they may face by remaining behind. While crossing the Yied Desert, Sigurd learns of the ambush of Quan and Ethlyn by King Travant of Thracia and his Dragon Knights, in which not a single soul managed to survive. Fighting back the new wave of grief that threatened to overwhelm him, Sigurd pressed onward, battling the Prime Minister Reptor near Castle Belhalla. Alongside the unexpected aid he receives from Aida's troops, Sigurd manages to defeat Reptor. Sigurd and his army are then guided by Aida towards Belhalla, apparently for a celebration in their honor. Upon learning of the fact that the King has fallen grievously ill, Sigurd offers to stop by the Royal Palace to make a formal apology, to which Arvis asserts to be unnecessary. He then announces a decree to sentence Sigurd to death for acts of treason, before entrapping Sigurd's army with the Roten Ritter. As Sigurd expresses immense shock and incredulity at Arvis' betrayal, Arvis proceeds to present his new wife, Deirdre, to Sigurd. Upon laying eyes on his beloved, Sigurd, in an anguished stupor, attempts to evoke her memories of him, to which Arvis responds by ordering a subordinate to lead her, albeit forcefully, back to Belhalla Castle. Arvis then spares no mercy in issuing the order to execute Sigurd's army with a mass casting of the Meteor spell, before personally taking Sigurd's life by incinerating him with the Valflame. As time passed, the man formerly known as a traitor to his homeland is later revered as a legendary hero, as the truth about the incident had been brought to light, and in the years after the fateful Battle of Belhalla, Sigurd's death is eventually avenged by Seliph. Dawn of Man Audacious Sigurd , this day is a most suspicious one indeed! The Gruenen Ritter and Holy Knightdom salutes you in equal measures respect as fear, as the dread of martial aura and utter righteousness you emit is enough to make any strong-willed man take a knee. You are the unmoving rock, the paragon of the people, not led on by vague higher motivations or a short-lived conviction but by the knowledge that any man should act on his on morals, his own inherent rights. You, the only one amongst a slew of haughty noblemen, realized that global change was inherent, and that if a man were to alter his future, he’d have to shape it by his own hand. And this made you popular, all you had done was take up the sword to fight for what you believed in, and anyone from aristocrat to commoner followed in your stead. You were the first to see the brooding evil in Grannvalle as well as the only to take a stand against the corruption and tyranny, a plight that would ultimately cost you your head. However, in your death you became a martyr, a pillar of hope as your spawn rose to finish what you couldn’t . Even today, any oppressed street-slacked city man or rough spun serf knows all too well the legendary name of Sigurd Baldos Chalphy, Champion of the Just. Marvellous Sigurd, almighty descendant of Light, will you take up the mantle of your father, Byron, and that of your ancestor Baldr before him? Shall you lead Chalphy to greatness with the same justice people have come to know you for, can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Interactions Optional: Copypaste any greetings, defeat, etc. given to fellow FE Civs. 'Music' Peace - Your link here War - Your link here 'Mod Support' Link to all compatible mods this civ supports. Commonly used mods have been included, but be sure to delete any that the civ in question isn't actually compatible with and add any that aren't covered. *Unique Cultural Influence **"YourText here" *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Protective, Charismatic *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Anima *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Jugdral 37X 18Y *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Edda *Weapon Triangle - YourUU becomes a YourWeapon *OST - YourOST 'Events and Decisions' If this civ has E&D, this is the section for them. Otherwise you are free to erase this. 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as desired. ' Sigurd DOM.png|Sample's Dawn of Man Image placeholder|Sample on the "Set-Up Game" screen. 20190123203418 1.jpg|Sample's Leader Scene placeholder|Sample In-Game along with their Unique Units. ' 'Trivia' Fun tidbits about the civ 'Credits' All users that helped in the creation of this mod *??? - Author *??? - lua *etc. Category:Civilizations Category:Jugdral Category:Civs by TheMH06 Category:Civs that favor Science Category:Civs that favor Domination